1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feeder and more particularly to a feeder for birds, squirrels and the like which is convenient to install, convenient for wild game to perch upon, and which is resistant to damage from squirrels and other feeding wildlife. More particularly, the invention disclosed herein relates to a multi-tier feeder. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a multi-tier feeder of rigid construction wherein the feeder bodies thereof may be selectively removably secured together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire mesh feeders constructed of rigid steel wire are well known to those skilled in the art of wild game feeding. The rigid steel wire mesh feeders are frequently used to hold blocks of suet or mixtures of seed, animal fat, peanut butter and the like. Normally, the rigid wire mesh feeders of the prior art usually, if not always, consist of a single feeder body which severely limits the capacity of the feeder and limits the number of birds which may feed from the feeder at one time. In applicant's co-pending application, a multi-tier feeder is disclosed with the feeder being collapsible. Although the feeder of the co-pending application has met with great acceptance, some persons seem to prefer rigid feeders of the tubular type. It is for those persons that the instant feeder has been designed while maintaining applicant's novel multi-tier “hourglass” or “lantern” configuration.